Field
The described technology generally relates to a mask stack and method of controlling the same.
Description of the Related Technology
In a thin film manufacturing process such as a process of forming a thin film of an organic light-emitting display device, a deposition process, in which a vapor is generated from a deposition source and the vapor adsorbs onto a surface of a substrate, is frequently used. That is, a mask is placed on the substrate and a vapor of the deposition source is passed through pattern holes formed in the mask so that a thin film having a desired pattern is formed on the substrate.